


Flowers In The Shade

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Florist Anna, Flowers, Fluff, Goth Elsa, tattoo parlour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa Ross lives a rather mundane life, being a goth running a tattoo parlour. On a rather slow day, she gets a very happy surprise. A visit from her girlfriend, Anna, who works in the florists's just across the street. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)





	Flowers In The Shade

Elsa Ross sat behind the counter in her tattoo parlor, reading a magazine. It had been another slow day for her, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Her parlour was a rather dark establishment, matching her goth fashion style and outlook on life.

Elsa liked to wear dark clothes, and makeup, like dark black lipstick on her lips as well as many piercings on her face. Some say she looked ugly, but Elsa didn't care. She was beautiful in her own right.

There was only one human being on the planet that she could honestly say she liked: her girlfriend, Anna Thompson.

Anna ran the florist shop on the other side of the street, hence Elsa and her getting to see each other frequently. People thought they were an odd couple, but as an old saying went, Opposites attract.

As Elsa turned the page of her magazine to read an article about some boring gossip, she got a very pleasant surprise.

"Elsa!" Anna called to her, walking into the parlour. She was wearing a bright pink shirt with an apron over a pair of grey chinos. Her hair was slung down the side of her head in two braids and she was grinning happily.

Elsa smiled for the first time that day and walked over to her girlfriend, stroking her cheek with her hand. "Hey, babe. Haven't seen you in here before."

"Well you always come to visit me at the flower shop," Anna replied. "I thought I'd come visit you for a change."

Elsa felt touched in her black heart. "Well, I'm glad you did… it's kind of a slow day today."

Anna looked around. "So this is where you work huh?"

"Yep," Elsa replied. "It's not much, but it pays the bills."

"I'd complain it was so dark in here," Anna remarked. "But then I remembered that's kinda your thing, being all dark and edgy." She smirked. "You should've joined a metal band."

Elsa giggled and pulled Anna close, kissing her with her pierced lips and holding her tightly, in a manner many would have widened an eye at.

Anna kissed Elsa back, feeling the gently cold nub of Elsa's piercings tickle her softer skin.

Once their lips parted, Elsa said, "Since you're here, you wanna get a tattoo? It's on the house."

Anna felt a bit skittish, in a manner that made her skin crawl. "Well... I've never gotten one before."

"Come on," Elsa pressured her. "It would only be like a really teeny one, like on the back of your hand, wouldn't hurt too much."

Anna looked at her girlfriend. She did love Elsa, deeply, and didn't want to let her down. "Alright, I guess one little one wouldn't hurt. I mean it is on the house after all."

"That's the spirit!" Elsa cheered her on, patting her on the back. "I'll go warm the ink up. You just take a seat down over there."

Anna walked into the parlor and sat down in the chair, swallowing nervously. Part of her was regretting this, but Elsa meant more to her than anything.

Elsa walked up behind her, with the tattoo pen in hand and a confident look on her face. "Now it will sting a tiny bit at first, but you'll get used to it." She then turned the contraption on, a shrill whirring sound emanating from it and the end of it heating up so the ink would stick to Anna's skin.

Anna gulped at the sight of Elsa's instrument, her skin wobbling like waves in the ocean. "O-Okay."

As Elsa started to move the pen closer to Anna's skin, the younger girl suddenly jittered away from it.

"Hey, don't wriggle," Elsa told her, pinning her down with a hand on her elbow. "Unless you want a big cut in your arm instead of a tat."

"S-s-sorry," Anna stammered.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She then tried to move the pen on Anna's arm again, but Anna darted away in panic and fear.

"Stop wriggling!" The goth complained. "Seriously, this is getting ridiculous."

"I'm sorry!" Anna argued. She hated shouting at Elsa, never liking it when they fought.

Elsa sighed, knowing that something was up. "Anna, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes..." she looked down, thinking for a moment. "I... I don't know really. I mean, I'm really nervous about this, but I don't wanna make you sad."

"You don't have to get a tattoo if you don't want one," Elsa reminded her. "And if you don't get one, it won't change how I feel."

Anna sighed. "But I just...wanna be more like you, Elsa. You're just so...so unafraid to be who you are. You've got this great sense of style and you live so free. It makes you so… interesting."

"That's because a long time ago, I learned to not give a shit about the whole wide world," Elsa explained. "Well, I give a shit about you, but you know what I mean." She put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "If you wanna back out of my offer, that's totally fine. You're my sunshine to my darkness and I'll always love you."

Anna smiled a bit, feeling assured by Elsa's kind words. "Give me a tattoo, then. On the back of my hand, just like you said. But can you make it so it's like big enough to cover the whole area?" With her left index finger, she traced a circle on the back of her right hand to indicate that she wanted the tattoo to reach from just below her wrist to just above her knuckles.

"I'll only do it if you keep still," Elsa told her, smirking. "I'd feel pretty bad if I accidently cut you and even worse if they had to amputate your hand because of it."

"I-I'll try my best to keep still," Anna promised.

"That's good," Elsa kissed her cheek. "Okay, one hand tat coming up."

"Wait!" Anna said. "I just have one more request. If it's not too much trouble...please talk to me while you're doing it. I think it'll help keep me calm."

"Sure, a lot of people wanna talk while I ink," Elsa accepted. "So... what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know. Whatever comes into your head."

"Well," Elsa began as she pressed the needle onto the back of Anna's hand. "Have you gotten any new customers at your shop?"

"Yes!" Anna grimaced in pain, but she dealt with it, moving her thoughts elsewhere. "There was a girl who came in the other day who wanted some flowers for her wedding. She was really sweet and bubbly."

"Sounds like you two would be friends," Elsa mused as she drew on Anna's skin. "What was her name?"

"Something German I think," Anna said. "Rapunzel or something."

"Uh huh," Elsa acknowledged, tracing a line of ink along Anna's knuckle. "Did she have long hair?"

"Very long," Anna stated. "Like it almost reached the floor."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Some people and their crazy hair."

"W-what about you?" Anna asked, feeling her eyes water as the pen jabbed deeper into her skin. "Anyone new coming in here?"

"Oh there was this girl named Sombra who always comes in these days," Elsa remarked. "She's another goth who loves getting new tats on herself when she's bored. Always asks for the same thing though."

"What's that?"

"Day of the dead skulls," Elsa replied. "But I don't mind it. People always ask for weird shit."

"Anyone else?" Anna wondered.

"This girl named Ariel came in the other day," Elsa replied. "She wanted seashells on her... well, you know."

"Wow… that's crazy."

"Yep, but I don't give a shit, remember?" Elsa remarked.

Anna smiled. "You know, that reminds me of a line from a cartoon I used to watch when I was little."

"Oh? What's that?" Elsa inquired. She personally never liked cartoons, but did watch a fair bit of anime in her spare time.

"'Out of all the people in the world, I hate you the least,'" Anna recited.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Elsa giggled. "By the way, your tat is all done."

Anna looked at her hand, and sure enough, there was a tattoo of a red rose on it, with the words "True" above it and "Love" beneath it.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Anna expressed her gratitude.

Elsa beamed. "You're welcome, honey."

Anna jumped up from the chair and gave Elsa passionate kiss, cupping her cheek.

Elsa kissed her back, gently sliding her tongue into Anna's mouth again, making out with her.

Anna placed her hand on the back of Elsa's head, holding her close.

When their lips parted, Anna smiled. "I just thought of a nickname for you."

"Go on, but it better not be corny."

Anna held up her hand. "My rose. Because you're beautiful, your last name is one letter off...and you're my one true love." She then kissed Elsa's hand and stroked her cheek with the hand Elsa had drawn her tattoo on.

Elsa chuckled. "You big dork."

"You know you love it, Rosie."

Elsa smirked, gently kissing Anna's cheek. "Oh I do, flower girl."

"Flower girl?"

"You gave me a name, I'll give you one. It's only fair."

"Now who's the dork," Anna giggled.

Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's, holding Anna's new tattooed hand and savouring the moment she had with her.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Another beautiful Elsanna idea, inspired by the many posts I see on Rp blogs on Tumblr. Keep up the good work guys! You're really helping me with creative droughts

See ya'll next time!


End file.
